The present invention relates to a joined composite which is suitable for use with a wide variety of materials, including flat plates, curved plates, cylindrical objects, pipes and rods of circular and other than circular cross section. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in relation to sheet like metal-plastic laminates each of which has a plastic layer and two metal layers bonded to each side of the plastic layer.
Laminates of this type are known in the art and have a wide variety of highly advantageous uses. The material is relatively inexpensive and yet is a unique composite capable of taking on the various and infinite shapes of plastic, yet having strength and lightness particularly when the metal layers are light metals such as aluminum. Composites of this type may be used in such diverse applications as building facing panels, building interior wall and ceiling panels, tunnel interiors, signs, kiosks, display cubes, desks, chairs and even consumer products, such as table tennis tops. It can be readily appreciated that it is highly desirable to join such metal-plastic laminates together in an inexpensive and convenient manner, particularly in such a way that enables easy disassembly while providing a hermetically tight joint if desired.
Methods for joining panels of this type include conventional joining procedures, such as screwing, riveting or gluing. Each of these methods suffers from one or more significant disadvantages, such as poor strength properties, inconvenient disassembly, failure to provide hermetically tight joints, or external screws or rivets which detracts from the esthetic appearance of the assembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a firmly joined composite which is suitable for use in a wide variety of products of diverse configurations.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide joined metal-plastic laminates.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a joined product as aforesaid which is simple and convenient to make, which is easy to disassemble and which can be made hermetically tight if desired.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.